darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dinoucan
Dinoucan (Japanese: 原始鳥 Dasaitori) is a dual-typed Rock/Flying Powermon. It is resurrected from the Beak Fossil and evolves into Raptouka at Level 30. Biology Physiology Dinoucan is a small, bird-like Pokemon with short black feathers and wings. Its most distinguishing feature is its huge beak; the top half is red, green, and blue and the bottom half is orange, and the whole beak is extremely hard. Its chest and face are yellow, while its large eyes are purple. It also has three white spikes on its head, neck, and tail, and three white claws on its wings and yellow scaly feet. Gender Differences A female has a smaller spike on the back of her head. Special abilities Dinoucan's beak was hard enough to peck through stone, allowing it to use attacks like Peck and the more powerful Drill Peck. It could also fly, but not as well as its evolution; it took off by jumping from a height or running while flapping its wings to get airborne. Its sharp curved claws were also useful for climbing vertical surfaces and attacking prey or enemies. Dinoucan, along with its evolution, Raptouka, are the only known Pokemon that can learn Grappling Hook via level-up. Habitat Diet es isst am liebst den beren die es ihn der steinzeit war es gibt sich auch mit heut zu sehne beren zu friden In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron and Copper = "" Game Data Base Stats !140 - 187 !270 - 364 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !99 - 172 !193 - 339 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !58 - 123 !112 - 240 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !72 - 139 !139 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !121 - 200 !238 - 394 |- style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 60. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Dinoucan is one of two Powermon that cannot learn Fly while its evolution can; the other is Frimbella. Origin Dinoucan appears to be based off a toucan with dinosaur-like aspects. Specifically it is based off of Archaeopteryx, one of the earliest known birds, and the theory that it is an ancestor of bird Pokemon is a reference to Archaeopteryx being an ancestor to real-world birds. 'Name origin' Dinoucan is a combination of "dinosaur" and "toucan." Its Japanese name is a combination of dasai, "primitive," and tori, "bird." Category:Dinosaurid Powermon